Vocaloid songs crossover
by Aqua-Leo
Summary: Crossover lagu lagu Vocaloid dengan para Nation sebagai karakternya. Listen to the songs too! Gaje, typo mungkin. RnR minna?


_Musim panas kali ini pun hanya burung burung yang berkicau indah itu yang tetap menemaniku..._

_Ayah, seandainya kau ada di sini, mungkin aku tidak akan sendiri begini..._

* * *

**Imatination Forest**

**Vocaloid IA**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Maria membuka jendela rumahnya yang langsung disambut oleh pohon-pohon rindang dan sinar matahari yang lumayan cerah. Dia mengikat kedua gorden jendela yang berwarna putih tersebut agar tidak menghalangi angin. Sejenak dia terdiam sambil memandangi pemandangan hutan yang tampak sepi dan udara segar, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

Maria Beilsmicth, atau lebih sering dipanggil Maria , walaupun mungkin sebagai sesama manusia, dia tidak benar benar dianggap di desa tempat ia tinggal. Dikucilkan. Itulah yang terjadi padanya dan almarhum Ayahnya . Entah siapa ibunya , yang jelas sepengetahuannya, Ibunya merupakan seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki ranbut coklat bergelombang dan mata hijau emerald yang Indah . Dan jika dibandingkan dengan ibunya, Maria memang memiliki beberapa kesamaan, antara lain rambut bergelombang yang sama. Hanya itu. Yang lainnya sperti ayahnya tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya dikucilkan oleh para warga desa yang membencinya, membenci satu hal dari dirinya ;

_Mata merah Ruby_

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran para orang-orang desa itu. Mereka selalu membenci mata merah yang diwariskan ayahnya itu padanya. Bahkan orang orang itu tega menyakitinya dan ayahnya hanya karena mata merah ruby itu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan Maria tidak akan bisa bertemu , melihat atau merasakan sang ayah lagi.

_._

"_Hm...Hm... sedikit lagi, pasti akan terlihat awesome!" Ujar Maria kecil sambil meneruskan merangkai mahkota bunga. Beberapa saat kemudian, rangkaian mahkota bunga itu telah selesai. Dengan bangga, ia menjulurkannya ke arah langit._

"_Yeah! Sudah selesai!" Tepat pada saat Maria meneriakkan teriakan bangga itu, beberapa penduduk desa yang baru selesai mencari kayu di hutan melihat Maria yang langsung terkejut begitu melihat para penduduk tersebut._

"_Hei, lihat, mata gadis itu! Warnanya merah! Dia pasti penyihir!_

Apa?_Batinnya. _Apa maksud mereka aku penyihir?

"_Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja?"_

"_Setuju! Seorang penyihir tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup begitu saja!"_

_Tubuh Maria kecil bergetar begitu mendengar ucapan para penduduk barusan. Mengapa mereka ingin membunuhnya hanya karena hal yang begitu sepele?!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kesesese, wurst kesukaan Maria sudah jadi! Dia pasti senang-"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakan Maria dari halaman belakang Beillsmitch, sang ayah , kaget mendengar teriakan tersebut dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara teriakan anak satu-satunya itu yang begitu kesakitan. Dia begitu terkejut ketika melihat anak perempuannya itu tengah disiksa oleh para penduduk._

"_Kyaaaa! Sakit! Tolong hentikan!" Di tengah tengah kalimatnya, sesekali Maria terisak. Disa berusaha mencari ayahnya, dan langsung meminta tolong ketika melihat dimana ayahnya berada._

"_Ayah! Tolong aku!" Para penduduk-pun yang mendengar ucapan Maria langsung menoleh dan melihat ke arah mereka semakin menjadi jadi saja begitu melihat sang albino._

"_Ternyata masih ada seorang lagi! Sudah begitu dia ternyata ayahnya! Dasar keluarga terkutuk!" Seorang penduduk hampir saja memukulkan sebatang kayu besar ke arah Maria yang langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, yang dengan cepat ditangkis oleh Gilbert._

"_Maria. ." Itu saja yang diucapkan Gilbert pada Maria kecil yang masih gemetaran karena ketakutan, selain itu juga karena rasa sakit yang baru kali ini dia alami._

_Maria memadang ke arah wajah ayahnya. Raut wajahnya sangat berbeda. Dari yang biasanya penuh semangat kini berubah menjadi penuh keseriusan dan tegang. Maria tak tau harus berkata apa pada ayahnya._

"_Tapi-"_

_Tanpa menunggu Maria meneruskan jawabannya, Gilbert langsung melempar Maria ke arah belakangnya dengan kasar sehingga terserok serok dan harus merasakan sakit lagi. Maria berusaha bangkit, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya. Ketika dia memandang ke arah ayahnya dan para penduduk yang sedang marah itu, rasa takut dan sedih bercampur aduk di hatinya. Kini tidak ada hanya merah ruby di mata ayahnya yang dia lihat, namun di sekujur tubuhnya dan para penduduk itu juga._

"_A...yah?"_

_._

Maria menghembuskan nafas beras ketika dia duduk di meja makan berkursi tiga itu sendirian, tanpa ayahnya ataupun ibunya. Benar-benar sendiri , hanya ditemani segelas teh, sepiring wurst dan kicauan burung yang terdengar sepanjang hari. Sambil menyeduh teh-nya, sesekali Maria memandang ke arah tangan dan kakinya yang terluka. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak luka lagi di tubuh mulusnya itu. Beberapa karena kecerobohannya, dan beberapa lagi karena para penduduk desa yang seperti tak punya belas kasihan pada dirinya itu.

Maria coba untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Ternyata masih sakit. Walaupun begitu, jika sifat keras kepalanya muncul, kemungkinan dia akan memaksa untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan melepas perbannya dengan paksa ,yang selalu berakhir dengan dibalut perban lagi, karena Maria tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan perihnya.

Maria hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya. Diapun berusaha untuk melalukan sesuatu agar tidak bosan tanpa harus keluar dari rumah. Dia pun memilih melihat-lihat buku album. Di rak, Maria sibuk memilih-milih album mana yang kira-kira akan menarik untuk dilihat. Dipilihnya sebuah album berukuran sedang berwarna colat kusam yang agak berdebu dan dibukanya album tersebut. Rupanya semuanya berisikan foto-foto kenangan ayahnya dan ibunya yang masih berupa foto hitam putih,sehingga Maria tidak benar-benar bisa menebak warna yang terdapat di setiap foto.

Ada beberapa foto ayahnya dengan orang lain yang mempunyai tahi lalat di pipi kiri, dan ahoge yang panjang ke atas, atau dengan seorang laki-laki berambut terang panjang sebahu yang kelihatannya mesum,atau dengan seorang laki-laki dengan kulit gelap dan rambut yang berwajah ceria. Dan begitu juga ibunya, ada yang dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil , dengan orang yang ber tahi lalat dan ahoge panjang, dan banyak lagi.

Rupanya, ayahnya dari dulu sampai terakhir mereka bersama tetap heboh. Banyak foto ayahnya dengan ibunya atau orang lain yang menggunakan pose heboh yang Maria tidak tau harus dikomentari apa. Maria hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Tidak heran jika terkadang Maria juga heboh seperti ayahnya.

Ketika membuka halaman terakhir, Maria benar benar terkejut. Terpasang foto yang paling besar di album itu, selembar foto saat pernikahan ayah dan ibunya , yang sepertinya dituliskan oleh ayah dan ibunya bersama-sama'

.

_Gilbert Beillsmitch & Elizavita Hedervary , xx-xx-xxxx_

.

Maria tak tau harus apa. Dia hanya visa memandangi selembaran foto hitam putih itu dengan sedih. Ia begitu sedih, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali ibunya lebih jauh? Kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun soal ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya pergi di saat dia masih membutuhkannya lebih lama lagi? Sepertinya hal baik tidak berpihak padanya air mata jatuh ke pelipisnya yang sobek. Dia pun mengusap air mata itu dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

Menjalani hari demi hari sama seperti hari kemarin-kemarin seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Maria. Sepertinya dia memang sudah bosan, meskipun tetap saja di jalaninya kehidupan ini. Dan seperti biasa, hal pertama yang dilakukannya di pagi hari adalah membuka jendela rumah dan mengikat kedua gorden putih rumahnya. Dan tepat ketika dia sedang melakukan hal tersebut, seekor anak burung berwarna kuning masuk dan bertengger di agak kaget karena belum pernah memegang burung sama sekali, tapi akhirnya dia menjadi tenang begitu tahu burung ini tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam macam -pelan, disentuhnya burung itu.

"Burung kecil yang manis, Kukira kau telah menjadi temanku yang pertama..." Rasanya berat bagi Maria untuk mengatakan teman, kalau dia sendiri tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi di luar sana dan apalagi sampai memiliki teman. Karena sejak insiden yang menimpa ayahnya dan dirinya, keluar rumah hanya dilakukan jika benar-benar perlu dan harus sembunyi-sembunyi, sehingga melewati semak berduri-pun terpaksa dilakukan jika Maria tak ingin dihajar oleh para penduduk.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"Ve~Permisi, ada orang tidak?" Maria terkejut mendengar suara seseorang barusan. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang datang mengunjungi rumahnya sejak insiden itu terjadi. Maria bingung harus apa. Bersembunyi sekalipun sepertinya akan percuma jika ketahuan. Panik melanda Maria. Kebingungan harus apa , dia hanya bisa menatap ke arah pintu yang barusan diketuk dengan tegang. Burung kecil yang tadi ada di pundaknya kini telah terbang pergi mendengar suara yang asing tersebut.

"Ve? Sepertinya tidak ada orang ya? Kalau begitu aku masuk~" Melihat kenop pintu yang berputar dan pintu yang mulai terbuka, Maria mencoba untuk berlari, tetapi langsung jatuh karena kakinya masih sakit. Maria-pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Suara jatuh Maria tadi lumayan keras juga, heingga seorang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut terkejut.

"Eh? Sepertinya ada orang, ve~ permisi~"

Melihat pintu yang dibuka semakin lebar, Maria hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya sambil menangis terisak. Dia belum ingin mati dan mengakhiri hidupnya ini. Dia tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti ayahnya. Pastinya ayahnya juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Langkah seseorang itu terhenti ketika melihat Maria yang menangis.

"Ve? Bella, kenapa?" Bukannya malah berlari menjauh, atau menganiaya Maria, orang ini malah tak habis pikir, apa yang ada di kepala orang ini?!

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Maria tak berani bergerak atau mengangkat kepalanya. Dia takut jika pria itu melihat matanya. Pasti hal buruk itu akan terjadi. _Aku tidak mau...ayah, tolong..._

"Ve? Tanganmu kenapa?" Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan Maria yang diperban. Maria yang terkejut langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mundur menjauh dari pemuda itu. Maria yang baru saja ingat dengan matanya langsung bingung harus apa. Diam untuk sementara. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum dengan ramah padanya.

"Matamu indah ya ve?"

"Eh?"

Maria hanya bisa tercenggang mendengar perkataan sang , orang-orang akan menghinanya jika melihat matanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria ini?!

Mendadak, perhatian Maria tersita oleh sebuah kabel berwarna hitam yang menjuntai dari pria berambut karamel dan wajah manis ini. Kedua ujungnya ditempelkan ke lubang telinganya. Apa itu? Maria sungguh ingin tahu. Selama ini pengetahuannya tentang dunia luar sangat kecil. Mungkin sudah banyak hal yang berubah di luar sana.

Rupanya , si pria itu menyadari kemana perhatian Maria terarah.

"Ini namanya Earphone, untuk mendengarkan lagu tanpa harus mengganggu orang lain. Mau coba dengar ve?" Maria hanya mengangguk, karnea masih belum faham dengan semua ini. Dipasangnya pelan pelan benda yang bernama earphone itu ke telinganya. Langsung saja terdengar alunan musik yang belum pernah didengarnya sama sekali.

_And tell me, you who came to me_

_To teach me about a wild future_

_That if I'm never lost again_

_You'll be here waiting for me_

Benar-benar indah, apa yang barusan didengarnya. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Ternyata memang sudah ada banyak hal yang terjadi di luar sana. Belum selesai Maria mengagumi benda bernama Earphone ini, si pria berambut karamel ini mengulurkan tangannya pada Maria.

"Namaku Feneciano Vargas! Siapa namamu bella?"

"...Namaku Maria Beillsmitch!"

"Beillsmitch! Itu marga temanku!" Maria tersentak sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ternyata dia masih memiliki keluarga selain ayah dan ibunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Namanya Ludwig Beillsmitch! Dia punya kakak yang bernama Gilbert beillmitch, benar kan?"

"Iya! Itu nama ayahku!"

"Ayahmu? Kalau begitu dia pamanmu dong! Hahaha!" Maria hanya bisa tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bergurau dengan siapapun. Sejak dulu dia hanya pernah bergurau dengan ayahnya.

.

_Di sofa, tampak ayahnya sedang tidur pulas. Padahal, Maria sedang lapar. Parahnya, dia tidak tahu harus membuat apa. Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk membangunkan ayahnya._

"_Ayah." Dengkuran menjawab._

"_Ayah, bangun. Aku lapar. Buatkan wurst dong! Jangan tidur!" Dengkuran menjawab lagi._

"_Ayah! Jngan begitu dong! Bangun!" Sekali lagi, hanya dengkuran yang menjawab. Maria yakin kalau ayahnya sebenarnya sudah bangun,dia hanya menggodanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Maria langsung meloncat dari kursi dan mendarat di perut ayahnya yang langsung meringis kesakitan._

"_AYAH BANGUN!"_

"_ADUH!" _

_Sudah jelas jika Maria diomeli ayahnya, tapi Maria hanya bisa tertawa dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan omelan ayahnya. Lama-kelamaan, ayahnya pun ikut tertawa. Mereka tertawa berdua._

_._

Tak terasa, air mata pun meleleh dari kedua pelipis masih ingat saat-saat dia masih bersama ayahnya. Feneciano yang melihatpun hanya bisa heran.

"Ve? Bella? Kau tak apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Maria mengusap air mata dari pelipisnya.

"Ah, tidak apa kok... Cuma...aku sudah lama tidak punya orang yang bisa diajak bicara..."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"...Dia sudah meninggal..." Ucapan Maria membuat Feneciano terdiam dan merasa bersalah telah menanyakan soal ayahnya.

"Ah, maaf bella! Aku benar benar tidak tahu! Maaf!"

"Ah, tidak apa-"

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau kuperkenalkan dengan Ludwig dan Kiku? Mereka sahabatku lho! Kami sedang berkemah di sini! Masih ada yang lainnya lho! Alfred,Arthur,Francis, Ivan,Yao dan Antonio! Kau mau ikut kan?" Feneciano berujar sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Maria untuk ikut keluar bersamanya.

"Eh?" Maria bingung. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu orang sebanyak dia bertemu orang banyak, itu adalah tanda kematian baginya. Mungkinkah yang sekarang ini berarti dia dapat memiliki teman baru?

"Ba...baiklah..." Maria menerima uluran tangan Feneciano.

Langsung saja Feneciano menggeret Maria ke arah tempat mereka berkemah. Dengar perasaan berdebar, Maria mengikuti setiap langkah Feneciano yang mengajaknya menuju tempat teman-temannya berada.

.

"_Ayah, kenapa kita harus tinggal di tengah hutan sendirian begini?"_

"_Nanti kau juga akan tahu! Nggak Awesome kalau diberitahukan!"_

"_Ah, ayah jahat!"_

"_Enggak kok! Ja-jangan sembarang tuduh! Dasar anak ayah yang manis ini!"_

_._

Sekarang aku sudah tahu alasan ayah,adalah-

.

"_Ayah, kenapa aku tidak boleh bermain keluar? Kan aku bosan!"_

"_Nggak, di luar berbahaya."_

"_Tapi aku mau main!"_

"_Main saja di rumah , kan ada ayahmu yang awesome ini!"_

_._

-Untuk melindungiku dari-

.

"_Huuh! Aku tidak suka di rumah terus! Aku tidak mau sendirian terus!"_

"_Kalau begitu cari teman!"_

"_Ayah tidak pernah mengijinkanku keluar!"_

"_Sama binatang lain kan bisa-"_

"_AYAH PIKIR AKU BERUANG MADU APA?!"_

_._

-Awan kelabu yang membayangi, dan-

_._

"_Aku pasti bisa punya teman! Ayah lihat saja nanti!"_

"_Suatu saat nanti__?__Tentu Awesome !"_

_._

-Memberikaku cerahnya pagi ketika awan kelabu itu sudah pergi.

"Vee! Semuanya!"

"Hei, Feneciano? Kau dari mana?"

"Maaf aku lama! Tadi aku sedang mencari air, dan tak sengaja menemukan rumah Maria!"

"Maria?"

"Hei, bella, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka!"

"Eh? Ba.. baiklah...Namaku Maria Beillsmitch. Salam kenal!"

X

.

X

_Kita pasti akan menemukan teman sejati, cepat atau tak kan pernah jauh darimu._

X

_._

X

**The End**

* * *

**Leo: ...Agaknya inti ceritanya jadi beda deh sama yang aslinya...**

**Aqua : Yah, apa boleh buat, crossover pertama sih!**

**Leo : Lagipula ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dari PV lagunya. **

**Aqua : Ngurus amat! Yang penting jadi!**

**Leo: Oiya, kalau ada yang mau request lagu, jangan ragu ragu ya! kami tunggu lho!**

**Aqua & Leo : Sayonara , dont forget to review!**


End file.
